Earthmoving machines such as track type tractors, motor graders, loaders, and scrapers have an implement such as a dozer blade or bucket, which is used on a worksite in order to alter a geography or terrain of a section of earth. The implement may be controlled by an operator or by a control system to perform work on the worksite as the earthmoving machine moves over the worksite.
Positioning the implement, especially to achieve final surface contour or grade, can be a complex and time-consuming task requiring expert skill and diligence. Thus, it is often desirable to provide autonomous control of the implement to simplify operator control. Nevertheless, known autonomous systems do not have a mode where the operator is the primary controller of the implement and the control system provides a limiting function of the operator commands.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.